There Is A Place
by SkywavesAndYou
Summary: [COMPLETE]- EXO/KrisTao/Taoris/Fantao/BL- Ketika titik hening kembali menghampiri, mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak, tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan, karena walaupun baik-baik saja semua sudah berbeda, rasa itu pun berbeda. Sampai sekarang Tao tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Kris, jalan pikiran Kris yang memilih meninggalkan Exo. "Suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti,sayang"
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : There Is A Place**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : KrisTao Taoris Fantao**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Other cast**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BL,Typo dimana mana**

**Kalo gak suka silahkan pergi**

**Pintu keluar didepan mata anda~**

**No Bash**

**No Bash Chara!**

**-AUTHOR POV-**

**141223 – TLP in OSAKA Day-2 **

**-Galaxy-** satu-satunya kata yang muncul di pikirannya saat ini ketika melihat lautan manusia yang menjabat sebagai fans-nya meneriakan namanya dan teman-temanya

"Indah pantas **_orang bodoh itu_** dulu bahkan sampai sekarang sangat terobsesi dengan hal yang berkaitan dengan galaxy" lanjut seorang pemuda pemilik mata panda yang menjabat sebagai magne Exo M itu

"Hey,apa kabarnya ya? **Ugh**,apa yang kau pikirkan Huang Zitao" tao menggelengkan kecil kepalanya ingin sekali ia membentrukan kepalanya karena pikiran bodohnya barusan

Pemuda panda itu masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya yang baru terhenti ketika ada suara cempreng yang memanggilnya

"Panda! Apa yang kau lakukan disana heh? Tak perlu repot-repot memikirkanku,cepatlah kemari konser akan dimulai 15 menit lagi" teriak seseorang pemilik muka seperti kotak tivi,begitu kata fans

Tao menoleh cepat

"Aku tidak memikirkanmu chenchen-ge,kurangi sedikit tingkat kegeeran mu itu ge itu menyebalkan" balas tao sembari menuju teman ah tidak,keluarganya berkumpul

"siapa yang kau bilang menyebalkan heh? Oh demi tuhan, apa yang kau ajarkan pada magne kami oh sehun?" chen tidak terima dengan perkataan tao

"Aku hanya mengajarkan apa yang di ajarkan kyuhyun hyung dan changmin hyung,ada masalah? Mau protes? Silahkan hubungi kyu-hyung dan changmin-hyung" bela magne Exo K bernama Oh Sehun

"Yak!-"

Suara chen terputus ketika 2 staf wanita yang sedang berbincang menlewati ruangan mereka yang pintunya sengaja tidak di tutup rapat

"Hey,kau tau hari ini kris dan luhan akan menghadiri acara penghargaan yang sama tapi sayangnya kabar terbaru yang kudengar luhan tidak akan datang karena jadwal lain" suara staf wanita pertama terdengar

"benarkah? Wow sayang sekali" balas staf wanita lainnya

"dan yang ku tau jessica noona juga datang,kris dan jessica noona duduk bersebelahan dan mereka berbincang. Bahkan fans membuat lelucon kalau mereka merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyerang SM" lanjut staf pertama

"hahahaha lelucon itu perlu di antisipasi kurasa"

Beberapa member menutup mata mendengar percakapan 2 staf tadi,bahkan sehun harus menekan emosinya dalam-dalam agar meja disamping kirinya masih utuh tak tersentuh akibat emosinya

Tao? Kalian bertanya tentangnya? Oh lihatlah ia tak jauh berbeda dengan sehun ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat menutup matanya rapat, ia berharap bisa menulikan telinganya beberapa saat agar tak mendengar percakapan yang mengakibatkan kenangan pahit itu berputar-putar di otaknya sekarang seperti kaset rusak

**-TAO POV-**

**"Hey,kau tau hari ini kris dan luhan-**

**"luhan tidak akan datang karena jadwal lain-**

**"kris dan jessica noona duduk bersebelahan-**

"berhenti! Berhenti! Siapapun tolong,tuhan ini sangat menyakitkan" aku berusaha keluar dari pemikiranku sendiri ketika seseorang menepuk pundakku

**_Puk _**

**_-lay-ge,_**seseorang yang tak kalah sakit dari ku

"Kau kuat panda" lay-ge berusaha menguatkanku

"Ya,terima kasih xingxing-ge dan terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan ku"

"Menyelamatkan mu dari apa,tao-ie?"

"Dari kenangan dan pemikiran bodoh ge" balasku sekenannya

Belum sempat lay-ge membalas ucapanku, manager memanggil kami untuk segera bersiap-siap

"Semoga hari ini,hari baik untuk mu Tao" aku menyemangati diriku

Dulu **orang bodoh itu** juga sering mengatakannya pada ku,

**"Semoga hari ini,hari baik untuk mu Tao-er"**

Ya,semoga saja.

Detik,menit,dan jam pun berlalu TLP in OSAKA pun resmi berakhir,aku segera berlari menuju ruangan kami,kulemparkan tubuhku ke sofa panjang nan empuk disana

"hahh akhirnya selesai" gumamku

"suho mamaa~ boleh Tao jalan-jalan sebentar?" aku mencegat suho hyung yang berjalan melewati sofa tempat ku mendamparkan diri

"No"

"Wae? Ayolah,buing-bung~" Huang zitao aegyo attack!

"Aku sudah kebal dengan aegyo mu baby,tidak untuk hari ini,besok kita masih ada konser,kau butuh istirahat,bereskan barangmu dan duduk dengan nyaman di van"

"Ugh,bukannya mendapat izin malah mendapat ocehan,huweee xing-ge- "

"Tidak tao,kau butuh istirahat" jawab lay-ge sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku

"ugh aku membenci kalian!" rajukku

Bukannya membantuku seorang byun baekhyun malah menertawaiku

Dengan berat hati aku menuruti perkataan mereka,cepat-cepat ku bereskan barangku,mengganti pakaian ku,dan berjalan duluan menuju van,hey! Aku sedang kesal.

Aku memilih tempat duduk yang biasa aku tempati yang dulu disampingku adalah tempat**_nya,_**

Bosan,tangan panjangku bergerak meghidupkan radio van,kebetulan hari ini jadwal shindong-ge duduk tenang mendengarkan radio sesekali tertawa karena lelucon shindong-ge sampai semua member Exo-M datang dan kami segera pulang,semenjak 2 bulan yang lalu van kami terasa sangat luas dan **_kosong_**

(*Tulisan bold, radio &amp; flashback)

**_Shindong : Baiklah,saatnya membaca pesan dari pendengar_**

**_Dari Fanta0602,Shindong oppa tolong putarkan lagu There Is a place – Wu Yi Fan,aku sangat senang karena Yifan-ge hari ini memenangkan penghargaan bersama jessic- jie. Yifan ge juga mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi silver! Wow dia tampak sexy aku juga senang karena Yifan-gen &amp; Exo akan sama-sama berada di Guangzhou ketika tahun baru nanti,semoga Yifan dan Tao gege bertemu333._**

**_Namamu lucu fanta hahaha,baiklah aku akan memutarkannya,yaa semoga saja, terimakasih atas pesannya,fanta-ssi._**

Tidak,tidak ada satu pun yang bergerak,diam membeku tak berniat mencairkan suasana atau mematikan radio,

Tetap diam.

Aku menutup mataku,

Sampai suaranya terdengar,suara seseorang yang ku benci ah tidak samapi kapan pun aku tak akan sanggup membencinya ,suaranya yang dulu selalu ada untuk menenangkanku, suaranya yang ku rindukan,

**_I can see your eyes looking towards the sky  
An empty corner of the road  
We hug soundlessly  
A quiet love is burning_**

**"Hei,induk panda bangunlah kau tak ingin jalan-jalan dengan naga yang tampan ini hem?" terlihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki ketampanan bak dewa berusaha membangunkan kekasihnya yang masih berada di alam mimpi**

**Tak ada pergerakan dari sang kekasih,**

**Cup! **

**"hei panda bangun" masih berusaha dengan mencium bibir peach sang kekasih**

**Cup!**

**"gege tau kau sudah bangun panda"**

**"ugh,kau mengganggu ku kris-ge" balas sang kekasih yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya**

**"kau sengaja eoh? Supaya gege menciummu hem?" goda pemuda yang dipanggil kris-ge oleh sang ke kasih tadi**

**"Dasar mesum!minggir tao ingin mandi"**

**"Aku hanya mesum di depanmu sayang" balas kris sambil tertawa**

Suarannya yang selalu ada disaat aku terlelap di malam hari,suara yang selalu ada di saat aku membuka mata di pagi hari,suarannya yang menyebalkan saat menggodaku,suarannya yang sedikit meninggi ketika aku tak mau menuruti perkataannya,kini tak ada lagi

Suarannya tak ada lagi di setiap aku membuka mata di pagi hari,

Tuhan, tolong bawa kembali dia kesampingku,aku berjanji akan menjadi anak baik tuhan,

**_Woo, i can hear your voice  
Woo, i can hear you in my mind_**

Ya,fan-ge ya,aku bisa mendengar suaramu,aku bisa

Tes!

Tes!

Jangan menangis bodoh!

**"Jangan menangis Tao-er,kau sangat jelek saat menangis" tangannya menyapu air ata yang turun dipipi-ku**

**"Kau tidak berkaca ge,Kau juga sedang menangis" aku tertawa melihat seorang Kris Wu yang dingin dan angkuh menangis **

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu,pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menangis,dasar bodoh

**_I recall what you looked like in the beginning  
Recall the mottled times_**

**_With you by my side  
Finally never wandering again_**

**"A-anyeonghaseo,H-huang Zitao-imnida" bodoh! Jangan gugup**

**"Kau mirip panda" celetuk seseorang**

**"Eh? Kau siapa?"**

**"Hallo,Aku Wu Yi Fan,panggil aku Kris-ge oke,panda" seseorang itu memperkenalkan diri**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Yi Fan**

"Wu Yi Fan" aku melafalkan namanya seperti mantra ajaib yang bisa membuatnya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Ugh! Air mata sialan,berhentilah!

**_I recall the familiar street  
Recall that the good is gone_**

**_There is a place  
Only you and i know_**

**"****Ge~Kris-Ge~Tao bosan"rengekku**

**"****Kau ingin bermain basket bersama ku baby?" ahh dia memang yang terbaik!**

**"****Tentu saja!" jawabku antusias**

**"****Tapi dimana?"tanyaku detik berikutnya**

**"****_Hanya kau dan aku yang tau baby_****" **

Ya,hanya kau dan aku yang tau

Hanya,

Kau dan aku.

-Tao Bukan Cicak-

-TBC-

Haiii,author baru nih:D

mohon bantuan &amp; supportnya;;)

Maaf kalo ff nya kurang memuaskan,typo bertebaran &amp; gaje._.

Monggo di review;;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : There Is A Place**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : KrisTao Taoris Fantao**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Other cast**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BL,Typo dimana mana**

**Kalo gak suka silahkan pergi**

**Pintu keluar didepan mata anda~**

**No Bash**

**No Bash Chara!**

**-AUTHOR POV-**

**-Flashback-**

**"Fan-ge cepatlah! Sampai kapan kau ingin bercumbu dengan kaca tersayangmu itu huh?" rutuk pemuda panda itu pada sang kekasih yang sedari tadi berkaca demi tampil sempurna**

**Hari ini mereka berencana bersepeda bersama,tapi kris sang fashionista dari tadi sibuk berkaca yang membuat tao kesal.**

**Cup!**

**"Jangan marah-marah love. Cepatlah sedikit hari semakin siang,induk panda" goda kris lalu berjalan mendahului tao yang terdiam karena ciuman tiba-tiba dari kris**

**"Dasar naga mesum menyebalkan!"teriak tao sembari menyusul sang naga yang sedang tertawa terbahak**

**-There Is A Place-**

**"Zi kau masih marah? Ayolah jangan marah" mohon sang naga pada panda**

**Tao hanya diam terus menggayuh pelan sepedanya yang berwarna senada dengan milik kris**

**"Hey,gege punya sesuatu untukmu yang lebih menarik dari boneka panda dan gucci" kali ini kris yakin tao akan meresponnya**

**_CKIT!_**

**Tepat! Tao menghentikan sepedanya dan menatap kris penasaran**

**"Tutup matamu love"ujar kris lembut**

**Tao menurutinya. Detik berikutnya ia merasakan benda asing melewati leher dan jatuh tepat di dadanya**

**"Buka matamu zi"**

**Tao membuka matanya perlahan menatap benda asing tadi,sebuah kalung berbandul salib. lalu menatap kris yang sedang tersenyum lembut dan ditangan kanannya ada kalung yang sama seperti punyanya,**

**"Ini kalung pasangan kita love. Jaga baik-baik, aku mencintaimu" **

**Tao merasa panas menjalar di pipinya sekarang, "aku juga mencintaimu ge,selalu" **

**"Aww,jangan merona seperti itu disini love aku tidak bisa menciummu disini" gemas kris sambil mecubit pipi tao**

**"awh,lepashh ghee~"**

**"hahaha kau lucu zi. Ayo lanjutkan dan pulang kita masih ada jadwal penerbangan ke beijing nanti malam"**

**"Ya ya ya cerewet" tao menuruti kris**

**-Flashback End-**

Tao hanyut dalam kenangannya,ah tepatnya kenangan **mereka** dan baru kembali pada kehidupan nyata yang menyakitkan baginya ketika sadar rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi pertiwi.

"Dia itu memang mesum,serampangan,menyebalkan,selalu mengodaku,kadang seperti orang gila,bodoh dan memalukan" tao tersenyum sendu menatap kalung berbandul salib di tangan kanannya

Tao menatap bulan penuh dilangit dan mulai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri- lagi

"Hey bulan,bisa kau bawakan dirinya untukku? Ah tidak ya? Padahal dulu tanpaku minta ia sudah berada disisi ku,tanpa ku minta dia selalu ada untukku"

"Apa tuhan menghukumku karena aku dulu suka membantah ucapannya? Karena aku suka melanggar jam tidurku? Karena aku suka marah padanya? Karena aku selalu merengek minta dibelikan sesuatu padanya?"

Tao tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi,dia lemah

Lemah dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan**nya**

**Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt**

**-Panggilan internasional- **Tao sadar,dan segera menerima panggilan yang entah dari siapa karena sang penelpon menggunakan nomor baru,

"Halo. Huang Zitao disini, siapa disana?" tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan kalimat konyol yang biasanya ia ucapkan ketika **mereka** berbicara via telepon

**"Halo. Wu Yifan disini"**

**_Deg!_**

Itu suara**nya**,

Tao refleks memutuskan panggilan internasional itu,ia belum siap mendengar suaranya.

Oh,ayolah Huang kau harusnya sadar sedari tadi kau memikirkan dan merindukannya,kau kebanyakan makan bambu heh?

Dan jangan lupakan kau juga mencari berita terbaru tentangnya tadi,Huang.

**Ting!**

**-1 pesan baru-**

**"Zi? Kau sebenci itukah kau pada gege?**

**Gege minta maaf zi**

**Gege mencintaimu,selalu"**

Wu Yifan- hanya satu-satunya nama yang menjadi kandidat siapa yang mengirimkan tao pesan barusan

"Ya,aku benci padamu idiot" gumam sang panda

**"Ya,Aku benci padamu idiot"**

**-Terkirim-**

Tak sampai 1 menit,kris sudah membalas pesannya,

**"Terimakasih zi aku memang tampan,**

**Hey ngomong-ngomong kau sudah mendengar lagu baruku? Ku harap iya"**

"Apanya yang tampan? Dengan rambut silver seperti itu kau seperti patung di etalase toko yang sangat mengerikan,pelanggan bisa kabur semua karenamu bodoh. Sudah**, karena tidak sengaja**."

Oh, Huang berhentilah berbicara sendiri,kau mengerikan.

Tao ingin membalas pesan kris seperti itu tetapi niatnya urung karena,

Kris menelponnya- lagi,

Tao menarik nafasnya lalu menerima panggilan kris.

"**Halo, Tao-er?" **suaranya memabukkan

"Halo,idiot" apa? Dia masih marah pada kris.

**"Terimakasih,aku juga mencintaimu zi"**

"Kau mengigau heh? Atau kau mabuk? Kasihan sekali ckckck"

**"Aku mabuk karena mendengar suara mu zi"**

"Berhenti menggodaku itu menjijikan wu" Tao berusaha menekan gejolak yang bergemuruh didadanya sekarang,antara marah kesal dan terlalu senang

**"Kau tidak percaya zi? Aku men-**

"BERHENTI MENGATAKANNYA WU YIFAN! AKU MUAK- hiks kau pembohong wu hiks kau meniggalkanku hiks kau-" Tao tak sanggup

Berlagak membencinya,

Berpura-pura sudah melupakannya,

Tak sanggup harus berpura-pura tak mengenalnya,

Ia merindukan sosok**nya**.

**-KRIS POV-**

**"BERHENTI MENGATAKANNYA WU YIFAN! AKU MUAK- hiks kau pembohong wu hiks kau meniggalkanku hiks kau-"**

**_Deg!_**

Dia menangis lagi,kau bodoh kris

Kau membuat sosoknya yang rapuh, hancur. kau memang brengsek wu yifan.

"Sssttt jangan menangis zi,aku tak ada sampingmu sekarang aku tak bisa memelukmu sekarang zi,jangan menangis love jangan memangis. aku tak bisa bernafas saat kau menangis zi"

Sesak,

aku berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak yang aku bisa

**"Ge,yifan-ge hiks" **

Berhenti menangis sayang,

"Ya,zi aku disini zi jangan menangis" berusaha,aku berusaha menenangkannya

**"Ge, aku merindukanmu" **saat ia mengucapkannya, secara tak sadar aku menarik otot-otot mulutku untuk tersenyum

"Gege lebih merindukkanmu Zi,sangat"

Yang ku ucapkan tadi benar zi,

Sangat,

Aku sangat merindukanmu percayalah.

**-There Is A Place-**

Dia sudah berhenti menangis, menjadi Huang Zitao-**ku **yang dulu. Ya dari dulu hingga sekarang dia tetap lah milikku.

Aku melihat jam dinding berbentuk jam pasir di kamarku,23:18. Wow sudah 2 jam kami mengobrol dan ini sudah lewat jam tidurnya sebaiknya aku menyudahi percakapan kami,tapi sungguh aku tak rela

**"Kau tau ge,kemarin saat tao berjalan-jalan dengan sehun di jepang, tao melihat miniatur naga- ge? Kau mendengarkan ku?"**

"Gege adalah pendengar terbaik yang kau punya zi. Zi ku dengar kalian akan menghabiskan tahun baru di guangzhou,benar?"

**"Ya! Wae? gege ingin bertemu dengan tao?"** jawabnya antusias

Ini Zitao-ku,hyperaktif,ceria,dan manja.

"Hem, apakah boleh? Kalau boleh, gege ingin bertemu di cafe dekat Canton tower"

Entahlah kali ini aku merasa lebih percaya diri,

**" Ya! Ya! Ya! Sehabis rekaman acara tao akan segera kesana"** dasar panda hyperaktif

"Baiklah,dan ingat hanya sendiri Zi jangan membawa anjing albino perliharaanmu itu dan cepatlah tidur sebelum kau kena hukum mama tersayangmu itu" goda ku

Hey,sudah lama sekali terakhir kali aku menggodanya jadi itu tidak apa-apa lagi pula biasanya aku menggodanya dengan ciuman hahahaha

**"Yak! Sehun bukan anjing peliharaanku gege dan Suho mama tidak akan menghukumku. Kau masih sama menyebalkannya ge. Baiklah tao akan tidur sekarang, jaljja gege wo ai ni"** manja seperti biasa

"Jaljja love,wo ye ai ni. Sleep tight princess" ucapku mengakhiri panggilan

Aku membuat alarm pengingat di kalender hp-ku sebelum merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur,

"31 Desember 2014, cepatlah datang" gumamku setelah itu menarik diriku masuk ke alam mimpi.

**-**Tao Biskuit Coklat** –**

-TBC-

Hai haiii^^~

Aku update kilat nih:b

Tapi kayaknya chapter ini ngebosenin &amp; ngecewain yaK

Chapter depan, chapter terakhir dannn aku janji chapter depan bakal panjanggg

Makasih yang udah review

Makasih supportnya jugaa^^~

Yang berkenan silahkan di review

terima kritik &amp; sara juga kokk:D

Wo Ai Ni~~~

**Big Thanks To :**

KrisTaoTao, Aiko Michishige, zakurafrezee, LVenge, rosmariaaaa,peachpetals,

Re-Panda68, ace-wang, coffe507, melitakim88, Guest077, , luexolu xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : There Is A Place**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : KrisTao Taoris Fantao**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Other cast**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BL,Typo dimana mana**

**Kalo gak suka silahkan pergi**

**Pintu keluar didepan mata anda~**

**No Bash**

**No Bash Chara!**

**-AUTHOR POV-**

**_Cklek_**

Pintu terbuka,seorang pemuda berpipi bakpao -xiumin- memasuki kamar yang lebih mirip kandang panda sebenarnya

"Panda ini bukan waktunya untuk hibernasi! Ayo bangun,yang lain sudah menunggu di meja makan tao-ya" xiumin berjalan membuka jendela kamarnya dan tao,mengizinkan cahaya matahari pagi masuk. Melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari tao membuatnya gemas ia tau sebenarnya tao sudah bangun. "Kau tidak mau bangun juga taozi? Yah terpaksa" xiumin meraih handphonenya berlagak sedang menghubungi sesorang, menjalankan ide jahil sedikit licik mungkin.

"Halo,Kris ini aku mu tidak mau bangun sebaiknya kau membatalkan janji kalian" kalau boleh jujur xiumin sakit mengingat kris yah tapi mau bagaimana lagi

"Huwaaa" **bruk! **seekor panda terjatuh kawan-kawan!. "Aw- Aku bangun ge! aku sudah bangun!~" tao berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya yang sangat ditidak elit tapi siapa peduli,kris akan tetap mencintainya. Tao hanya peduli dengan badannya yang sakit sekarang.

"Pffttt- bwhahahahahahaha taozi kau lucu hahahaha" xiumin meledakan tawanya beberapa detik setelah adegan "jatuhnya seekor panda" didepan matanya barusan. "Gege! jangan mentertawakanku!~" uh-oh tao,kau sedang marah atau beraegyo. "hahahaha baiklah-baiklah cepatlah mandi taozi" xiumin berusaha meredam tawanya lalu duduk diranjangnya,menunggu tao selesai mandi lalu turun dan makan bersama yang lain.

15 menit pintu kamar mandi terbuka, waktu yang normal untuk mandi. setelah berpakaian tao langsung menyeret xiumin keluar kamar "Cepatlah ge tao lapar" sepertinya ia lupa siapa yang tadi tidak mau bangun dari kegiatan "mari berhibernasi".

Sampai di ruang makan, mereka langsung mendapat celotehan dari D.O- sang eomma EXO.

"Kalian dari mana saja? kenapa lama sekali makanan sudah hampir dingin. Makanan dingin bla bla bla" D.O baru berhenti ketika kai membungkam mulutnya dengan bibir kai yang membuat D.O merona. kesempatan dalam kesempitan ckck.

"Hey hey jangan salahkan aku~ salahkan panda ini. dia hampir membuatku mati muda karena tertawa pftt" xiumin susah payah membela diri karena harus menahan tawanya. "Gege jangan mulai lagi!" marah tao yang sudah duduk ditempatnya dengan manis.

"Mati muda karena tertawa? memangnya apa yang tejadi?" tanya suho.

Xiumin menceritakan ulang kejadian "jatuhnya seekor panda" dengan lengkap dari awal sampai akhir tanpa ada yang sebenarnya, ia mengganti nama kris menjadi eomma tao dan membatalkan janji mereka menjadi membuang semua koleksi gucci tao. Karena xiumin tau mereka tidak ingin mendengar xiumin menyebutkan nama itu dan tentang janji kristao bila ia menyebutkanya bisa dipastikan tao akan marah padanya.

kalian bertanya kenapa hanya xiumin yang tau soal janji kris dan tao? well,xiumin tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan tao dan kris waktu itu.

"yak! jangan mentertawakanku, ini bukan waktunya "mari mentertawakan panda yang terjatuh". ayolah~aku lapar" itu suara tao. Setelah suara tao yang merengek kelaparan mereka memulai ritual makan pagi diiringi suara merdu keributan dari beagle line.

Setelah makan pagi tao,sehun,baekhyun,chanyeol,dan lay bersiap menuju gedung SMent. Tapi,sebelum berangkat suho harus menghadapi penyakit manja anaknya tao yang sedang kambuh. tao merengek pada suho untuk mengizinkanya membawa candy bersama mereka.

"Suho hyung jelball~" tao menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan oh,jangan lupakan puppy eyes-nya. "Ya ya ya taozi kau bisa membawa candy bersamamu asalkan ia tidak menganggu latihanmu,mengerti?" suho menyerah

"ay ay kapten!" tao berlari menuju rumah kecil candy dan menggendongya lalu melesat keluar dorm. "Kapan pandamu dewasa.." suara kekasih lay itu tertahan seakan ia akan mati bila melanjutkan ucapannya

"Kris.."

**-There Is a Place-**

Suasana di van sangat jauh dari kata tenang dan damai,oh lihat saja baekhyun yang terus menggoda tao. chanyeol dan sehun yang sibuk berteriak-teriak menyaksikan siaran ulang pertandingan chealsea yang entah melawan club mana. Hanya lay yang diam sesekali menegur sehun dan chanyeol bila mereka berdua sudah seperti kuda mabuk

Kalau dulu ia pasti akan ikut menggoda tao dan ikut berteriak-teriak bersama sehun dan chanyeol karena,dulu ada **seseorang** yang berada diposisinya**.** Tugasnya sekarang adalah **tugas seseorang** itu dulu,ya lay sekarang adalah leader Exo-M mengantikan**nya**.

**Dorm Exo sangat jauh dari kata rapi dan tenang,hari itu mereka tidak ada jadwal dan itu adalah surga bagi line terus membuat onar. di tambah makne line dan keajaiban terjadi hari ini,Hyung line -Luhan dan Xiumin- yang biasanya hanya diam, ikut membuat keributan yang membuat kris dan suho hanya bisa memijat kepala mereka yang bisa meledak kapan saja**

**"Nyonya Oh dan nyonya Park,berhenti menggoda tao atau jatah snack kalian bulan ini akan kuberikan pada anjing tetangga" kris angkat bicara, sementara yang ditegur tak menghiraukannya**

**Kris mengalihkan pandangannya,"Oh Sehun,Kim Jongdae,Kim Jongin-ku tersayang berhenti berlari-lari seperti sapi rabies" kris mulai kesal.**

**"AWWW kris hyung memanggil ku sayang itu so sweet dhuizang,mau poppo mumumumu?" goda sehun yang berakting seperti perempuan jadi-jadian. "Sinting!"kris tambah kesal lalu membalikan badannya**

**BRUK! **

**"O-ops d-dhuizang kau tak apa?" itu lay,ia tak sengaja menumpahkan sereal yang baru ia buat- dimuka kris.**

**belum sempat kris mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun,"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" suara tawa para member menggema. "Kalian-TAK ADA JATAH KELUAR SELAMA 2 BULAN KEDEPAN" raung kris seperti macan yang dipotong ekornya**

**"ANDWEEEEEEEE"**

Lay tersenyum sendu mengingat hari itu,seharian penuh mereka membujuk kris yang marah.

Mulai dari baegle line dan magne line yang menari touch my body yang berimbas pada kepala mereka yang dilempari sepatu oleh kris. lay,D.O,dan suho yang membuat semua makanan kesukaan kris yang ujung-ujungnya dibagi-bagikan pada tetangga. Xiumin dan luhan merapikan dorm yah memang bersih, tapi mereka tidak sengaja membuang satu koleksi gantungan kunci angry bird kris yang membuat mereka kena semburan api dari sang naga.

Yang berhasil membujuk tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri- tao entah apa yang tao lakukan mereka hanya melihat tao menyeret paksa kris masuk ke kamar mereka dan esok paginya kris sudah seperti biasa.

"Sekarang aku tau bagaimana rasanya diposisimu juga baru tau kau terlalu sabar,kau terlalu lembut,kau selalu memasang badan tegapmu untuk melindungi kami,kau selalu menyembunyikan bebanmu sendiri,kau jarang mengeluh,selalu tampak kuat didepan tetapi hancur didalam,selalu mengambil keputusan yang beresiko padamu asal kami aku.."

"kris.." lay meraung dalam hatinya,tugas ini terlalu berat untuknya.

**-There Is A Place-**

"28 Desember. Hell, lama sekali" tao sibuk dengan ponselnya sekarang disebelahnya ada candy, tidak sadar sedari tadi seseorang tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

"apa yang sedang ditunggunya?" tanya seseorang itu dalam hati

"taozi zitao tao-ya tao-er,perlu kuingatkan ini bukan hotel kita disini untuk latihan bukan bersantai"suara baekhyun menghancurkan imajinasi indah tao. tao mengirim tatapan membunuh gagal miliknya pada baekhyun yang jelas tidak takut. "Ya ya ya byun cerewet" tao mengambil posisi untuk latihan.

**-There Is A Place-**

Tinggalkan sang panda sejenak dan beralih pada sang naga.

Terlihat sang naga sedang duduk di salah satu cafe favortinya yang hanya terdapat dirinya disana karena ia telah memesan cafe temannya -kevin- ini agar tidak menimbulkan rumor, kris masih menunggu seseorang yang akan ditemuinya sambil memainkan handphone canggihnya,sepertinya sedang mengetik pesan untuk seseorang,

**To : Panda Huang**

**Pandaaa kau sedang apa? aku merindukanmu~**

**gege tidak sabar bertemu dengamu~*shy***

**disini salju turun lebat,gege kedinginan huhuhu *sad***

**-delivered-**

Owowow kris kau benar-benar out of character ketika berhadapan dengan pandamu ckckck.

**Kling! kling!**

Pintu cafe terbuka,terlihat wanita cantik memasuki cafe berjalan menuju tempat kris duduk. kris sadar dan menoleh pada wanita cantik tadi lalu tersenyum, "Sudah lama kris?" wanita tadi membuka percakapan dengan nada manja membuat kris agak risih, "Baru 20 menit.."

"Linkun jie"

"Okay langsung saja jiejie tau kau masih ada jadwal sore ini.." wanita bernama linkun tadi menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya,"Jiejie menyukaimu kris", kris menaikan satu alisnya "lalu jie?"

"Tentu saja.. jiejie ingin kita menjadi sepasang kekasih kris" mengejutkan! itu yang dirasakan kris sekarang. ayolah,kris hanya menganggapnya lawan main dan jiejie-nya saja tidak lebih. "Tidak bisa jie,kau jie tau aku sudah mempunyai kekasih dan aku sangat mencintainya" tegas kris

"Aku tau kris. tapi itu tidak benar kris itu dilarang, lagi pula kau dan **dia** terpisah jarak yang tidak dekat kris" suara linkun menyiratkan ketidaksukaan dan jijik saat menyebut kata 'dia'.

"Tetap tidak bisa jie walaupun kami terpisah jarak yang tidak dekat seperti kata jiejie tadi,itu bukanlah masalah besar bagi kami dan keluarga kami juga sudah menyetujui hibungan kami" keukuh kris. mendengar kris membela rivalnya linkun menjadi emosi,

"Demi tuhan kris **dia** itu menjijikan apa bagusnya lelaki gay sepertinya. dan yang kutahu **dia** manja,egois,dan kekanakan buka matamu kris wu dan satu **lagi itu dilarang** kris" ow sepertinya ia benar-benar marah ckck dasar wanita- ops.

Mendengar perkataan linkun kris menjadi marah benar-benar berubah menjadi dingin dan datar,tangannya terkepal kuat kris menahannya agar tak melayangkan sebuah tamparan pada wajah wanita didepannya ini

"Oh begitu ya jie? kau lupa aku juga gay huh? ya kuakui tao memang manja,kekanakan dan terkadang egois tapi dia tidak seperti wanita di depanku sekarang tao tidak lancang seperti mu jie,tao punya sopan santun dan tao tidak menilai seseorang sebelum ia tau dengan sendirinya seperti apa orang itu. dan gay itu bukan hal yang baru lagi jie buka matamu! kau terlalu ketinggalan jaman" bela kris dia tidak terima taonya dijelek-jelekan oleh siapa pun

Linkun diam mendengar perkataan menusuk kris,ia terluka. "tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi kan jie? kalau begitu aku permisi dan terimakasih atas obrolan yang menyenangkan ini jie" sindiran pedas kris layangkan lagi. kris beranjak dari tempat duduknya

**_Sret!_**

**_Chup!_**

Tiba-tiba linkun menarik lengan kris lalu dengan cepat meraup bibir tebal kris,susah payah kris melepasnya.

Gila! wanita ini benar-benar gila pikir kris. belum sempat kris membuka suara, linkun lebih dulu membuka suaranya, "menolehlah ke kiri kris wu,disana kau bisa menemukan wartawan. itu artinya kau tidak bisa lari berita tentang kita akan dirilis semoga kau senang membacanya~ sampai jumpa besok sayang" linkun meninggalkan kris yang membeku seperti es batu di tempat duduknya

"Shit! dasar jalang!" geram kris

**_Deg!_**

Tiba-tiba bayangan tao tengah tersenyum cerah -seperti bunga matahari, begitu kata kris- melintas dipikirannya, "Tao tao tao,apa yang sudah kulakukan tao, aku menyakitimu lagi love,maafkan aku maafkan aku tao" kris menangis! kris menangis ia merasa bersalah- sangat, rasa takut menjalar didadanya ia takut akan benar-benar kehilangan tao kali ini

**_Drtt Drtt Drtt_**

**_Panda Huang_****_is calling_**

kris meraih handphonennya,tangannya bergetar menerima panggilan dari tao.

"H-halo love"

**"Fan-ge! aku senang kau mengirimkan ku pesan~ aku habis latihan. tao juga merindukan dan tidak sabar bertemu gegee~ disini juga dingin gege huhuhuhu tao berharap gege disini memeluk tao~" **suara manja tao menyapa indera tersenyum air mata kris makin deras mengalir dari mata elangnya

Sungguh kris sangat takut kehilangannya

Sangat.

"aku mencintaimu tao,aku mencintaimu" kris merapalkan 3 kalimat itu dalam hati seperti mantra penenang.

"G-gege juga senang kau menghubungi gege tao. kau berlatih dengan baik love? gege akan memelukmu sampai kau bosan ketika kita bertemu nanti love" kris berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar

Kevin -teman kris- yang melihat kris hanya bisa berdoa semoga kris baik-baik saja

**"Gege? kenapa suara gege sedikit aneh ummm gege tidak apa-apa? gege sakit?"** nada suara tao berubah khawatir

Kris teringat pertama kalinya ia sakit,benar-benar sakit- terkapar di tempat tidurnya. Tao lah yang merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

**Pagi itu kris tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya,badannya panas, keringat dingin terus menetes kepalanya pusing yang amat sangat menyerang kepalanya. kris ingin memanggil seseorang tapi apa daya suaranya tidak bisa keluar barang satu kata pun, ia hanya bisa berharap seorang malaikat cantik akan menolongnya sekarang.**

**sepertinya sakit membuat mu menjadi gila wu ckck.**

**_Ceklek!_**

**"Gege? ayo bangun kasihan sehun dan kai sudah meraung-raung kelaparan" itu taonya! kris menjerit senang dalam hati. "Gege?" tao mendekat dan menyibak selimut kris. Tao mendapati kris tengah meringkuk,bajunya basah karena keringat,**

**"Gege! kau baik-baik saja?" tao panik. tao menaruh telapak tangannya ke dahi kris- sangat panas,tao semakin panik.**

**Tao berlari keluar kamar memberi tahu suho dan manager mereka kalau ia dan kris tidak bisa ikut jadwal hari ini karena kris sakit. untung saja manager mereka mengerti dan mengizinkan tao menjaga kris. Setelah mendapat izin,tao melesat kedapur membuatkan sarapan bubur dan kompres es untuk kris.**

**Tao meletakan bubur dan kompres es di meja nakas. ia beralih membuka lemari, mengantikan baju kris yang basah. setelah menganti baju kris, tao membantu kris duduk bersandar di headboard tempat tidur dan menyuapi kris bubur **

**"Gege aaa~ buka mulutmu gege~"**

**Kris menggeleng**

**"Gege~ kau harus makan, bubur ini tao masak sendiri ayolahh~" dengan sabar tao menunggu kris membuka mulutnya **

**"Good boy!~" seru tao **

**Tao menyuapi kris dengan kasih sayang. setelah selesai tao membantu kris berbaring, menaruh kompres es didahi kris dan memakaikan kris selimut. belum sempat beranjak dari tempatnya kris menarik tangan tao, "Temani aku love" cicit kris**

**"Baiklah bayi besar" kris bergeser memberi tempat untuk tao berbaring.**

**Tao mengecup pipi kris, "Selamat tidur prince semoga cepat sembuh~" bisik tao lembut. Kris hanya bisa tersenyum lemah,"Aku mencintaimu nyonya wu" kris bersyukur dalam hati memiliki tao sebagai -lahan kris menutup matanya masuk ke dunia mimpi.**

Kris semakin takut perasaannya bercampur aduk,tubuhnya semakin bergetar. kepalanya pusing kris berusaha kuat, matanya mulai kabur saat kris mendengar suara tao,

**"Ge? kris-ge? kau baik saja ge? gege jawab tao!" **kepanikan tao semakin menjadi

Kris berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya,"G-Gege baik-"

**_Bruk!_**

Kris kehilangan kesadarannya. kris menyerah dengan tubuhnya,

Kris menyerah

"Kris!" kevin berlari menghampiri kris bersiap membawa kris ke rumah sakit

**"KRIS GE?!"**

**-Tao Bukan Bencong .,-**

**-TBC-**

Tadaaaaaa~ chap 3 akhirnya bisa aca publish~ sedikit lebih panjang kan hehehehe #nyengir

Maaf yaa ada perubahann,aca buat ff ini lebih panjang lagii soalnya pengen nge nistain abang naga wkwkwk:3

Mungkin 2 chapter lagi end~ tetep tungguin yaa~

Maaf kalo chap ini ngbosenin &amp; kristao momentnya dikit._.

Makasih yaa yang udah review di chap 1&amp;2 *love love love*

Makasih juga support &amp; dukungannyaaa~

Di Review yok di review~

Wo Ai Ni~

**Big thanks to:**

DahsyatNyaff,peachpetals,ace-wang,Re-Panda68,KrisTaoTao,Choujiro21,kaname,Guest077

Cheotsarang,LVenge,zakurafrezee,rosmariaaaa


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : There Is A Place **

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : KrisTao Taoris Fantao**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Other cast**

**Warning : BL,Typo dimana mana**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kris membuka matanya perlahan,bau khas langsung menyerang indera penciumannya,ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih terlihat dengan nyata ketika dia membuka mata sepenuhnya. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan –tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sedikit kecewa karena yang diharapkannya saat membuka mata adalah Tao –sang kekasih berada disisinya. Tidak mungkin memang,mengingat jadwal padat Exo.

Pintu kamar terbuka pelan,memperlihatkan sosok yang membuat Kris lega –Kevin Shin dengan nampan penuh makan siang Kris. Kris takut kalau saja wanita tidak tahu diri kemarin datang mengunjunginya.

"Ini aku,tenang saja yifan" Kevin meyakinkan Kris yang terlihat was-was

"Terlalu banyak pikiran,makan tidak teratur,kekurangan mineral,istirahat tidak cukup, sungguh pintar Wu. Dan lihat sekarang kesehatanmu jauh menurun dari satu minggu yang lalu. Salah mu Yifan,kau seharusnya mendengarkanku. Kesehatan mu yang utama, karena –" Kevin terus berceloteh panjang lebar membuat Kris gemas lalu melemparkan bantal yang menjadi sandarannya tepat mengenai wajah Kevin,untung saja makanan diatas nampan yang kevin bawa sudah dia taruh diatas meja.

"Diamlah tua" Kris menekuk wajahnya,dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil yang lemah bila tidak berlindung dibalik punggung ibunya.

"Dasar bocah tidak tau terima kasih" Kevin menendang kaki Kris yang lemas diatas ranjang

"Dokter!" Teriak Kris kekanakan. Sementara kevin terbahak melihat tingkah Kris.

* * *

Seharian Kris hanya diam di ranjang rawatnya. Kris tidak mood melihat siaran televisi, dia tahu dengan pasti kalau skandalnya sudah diberitakan pagi-pagi buta. Kris juga tidak menghiraukan handphonenya. Otaknya penuh pemikiran-pemikiran paling buruk mengenai hubungannya bersama Tao. Kris pasrah kalau saja Tao marah dan membencinya. Mungkin 'berakhir' adalah kata yang terbaik untuk keduannya sekarang ini. Kris merasa dia adalah kekasih yang buruk,hanya bisa menorehkan luka dihati Tao. Kris siap menerima resiko apapun, cacian,pukulan,tamparan,yang akan Tao lakukan padanya nanti.

Lamunan panjang Kris buyar ketika mendengar suara berisik menganggu dari depan kamar rawatnya. Kris memandangi pintu itu dengan alis berkerut. Sebenarnya dia sedikit takut jika saja yang datang adalah sosok wanita berambut kust panjang,muluk robek,mata berdarah –oh sepertinya Kris terlalu sering menemani Chen menonton film berbau horror.

_Brak!_ Pintu terbuka kasar membuat Kris terlonjak kaget.

"Yifan!" seru Kevin yang baru setengah badan memasuki kamar, namun tertarik keluar sedetik kemudian digantikan oleh sosok wanita bertubuh tinggi nan ramping bersamaan dengan seruan geram Kevin dari luar kamar "Brengsek!"

"Nǐ hǎo Yifan" Suara wanita itu terdengar mendekat kearah kris. Seketika Kris merasa perutnya bergejolak –mual. Kris ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya di dada wanita berpakaian minim yang sudah berada di depanya sekarang ini –Wang Likun.

"Kau masih sakit,Honey" Linkun meletakan tangannya diatas kening Kris yang terasa hangat, Kris segera menepisnya. "Jangan seperti itu Yifan~" Linkun mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Kris, mengangkat tubuhnya kepangkuan Kris.

"Turun!" Kris

"Honey~"

"Turun atau kubanting!" Kris benar-benar muak dengan wanita berkepala 3 itu.

Likun mendengar suara kesar Kris pun dengan terpaksa turun dari pangkuan Kris. "Sakit saja masih berlagak. Cih,sombong sekali" Likun membuang muka setelah kalimatnya

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kris to the point

"Konfirmasi skandal kita"

"Heh? Untuk mengaku aku memiliki hubungan khusus dengamu? Mimpi saja" Kris tersenyum remeh

"Konfirmasi saja!"

Kris memandang datar, wanita itu sudah mulai gila pikirnya "Berikan aku alasan"

Likun terdiam sejenak, lalu membuka belahan bibirnya ingin menjawab namun terusik dengan terbukanya pintu ruang rawat Kris, muncullah satu-satunya sosok wanita yang Kris cintai amat sangat di Dunia ini, Wu Lanfen –Ibunya.

"Karena,namanya akan tercemar dan karirnya akan hancur seketika" Lanfen berjalan anggun. Oh jangan tanyakan bagaimana cara dia bisa mendapatkan kunci cadangan ruang rawat Kris yang bisa dengan mudah dia dapatkan hanya dengan mengaku sebagai ibu biologis Kris.

Likun bergetar kecil. Bibirnya kelu untuk mengeluarkan barang satu patah kata pun. Lanfen terus memojokkanya,dengan kalimat serta tatapan tajam –Mirip Tao ketika melihat hal yang tidak dia sukai.

"Angkat kakimu sekarang juga Nona Wang" Lanfen membuka lebar pintu senang hati menendang Likun. Wanita itu awalnya hanya diam ketakutan, tidak berani memandang mata penuh kebencian milik Lanfen yang seakan bisa mengeluarkan laser dan _**Piu!**_ Menembus jantungnya. Akhirnya likun mengalah lalu pergi diringi tatapan benci dari 2 pasang mata.

"Mom~" Panggil Kris pada ibunya yang duduk cantik disamping ranjangnya

"Apa bayi besar?"

"Wanita itu menyebalkan"

"Menyebalkan sepertimu" jahil Lanfen

"Aish! Oh,ya apa skandal itu berpengaruh besar?"

"Ya, sangat besar dan mengancam karir wanita itu"

"Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Sering-seringlah meilihat berita anak muda" Lanfen mencibut pipi Kris gemas lalu menunjukan sebuah artikel lewat handphone pintarnya dengan judul '_**Wang Likun terlihat mencium paksa aktor pendatang baru, Wu Yi Fan**_' tepat disesudah judul tersebut, terdapat foto-foto sebagai bukti membuat Kris semakin merasa lega dan menang sekaligus.

* * *

Kris teringat sesuatu lalu mendang punggung Lanfen yang sedang meracik teh hijau "Mom, dimana kevin?"

"Bandara, menjemput kekasihnya" sahut sang ibu tanpa menoleh ke arah Kris

"Kekasih? Dia selingkuh dari Weilan-jie?" Kris sedikit shock mendengar Kevin menjemput kekasihnya dibandara pasalnya Kevin sudah menikah dengan wanita cantik bernama Weilan dan Kris belum tua untuk melupakan itu.

"Yes. Kenapa? Kau iri, kevin punya dua sementara kau satu? Itu pun kurang kasih sayang" ledek Lanfen membuat Kris bersungut kesal

"Mom!~ Sebenarnya anak mom itu aku atau Kevin sih" Sewot Kris

"Itu karena Kevin lebih penurut daripada kau Kris baby"

"Mom!~"

"Terima saja kenyataan yang ada Kris" Sebuah suara dari arah pintu yang dibuka menginterupsi obrolan konyol serta tidak penting ibu-anak bermarga Wu itu.

"Heol, Kenyataan apanya tua kepala besar" Sontak Kevin dan Lanfen mendelik kearah Kris yang menyengir lebar "Hehehe aku lupa ada dua orang tua disini"

"Ya! Baiklah lupakan, aku akan berbaik hati kali ini karena kekasihku ada disini sekarang" Kevin menoleh ke arah luar pintu –sepertinya ada seornag lagi diluar sana pikir Kris.

"Ah ya! Siapa kekasih mu?" Tiba-tiba Kris menjadi penasaran sekali dengan sosok kekasih kevin

"Kau penasaran sekali hum?" Goda Kevin menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya

"Ck! Lagi pula itu akan menjadi bencana ketik –a" Ucapan Yifan terbata ketika melihat wujud kekasih Kevin

Mata panda yang bersinar,bibir peach menggoda,leher panjang,bahu sempit,pinggang ramping ,kaki jenjang yang sexy. Sosok itu benar-benar mirip –mirip siapa ya? Oh Kris Wu.

"Ni Hao, Mom" Sosok yang diakui sebagai kekasih Kevin itu memberi salam yang sangat akrab dengan memeluk dan mengecup kedua pipi Lanfen –persis seperti yang kerap dilakukan kekasihnya ketika bertemu sang calon mertua. Eh?! Tunggu dulu! Mata panda? Bibir peach?!

"Sejak kapan kekasih sexy tercintaku menjadi kekasihmu hah tua bangka?!" Raung Kris kekanakan mengundang tawa dari ibunya dn Kevin, sementara yang dimaksud hanya berkacak pinggang memasang wajah kesal namun lucu.

"Kau baru sadar Wu-ge? Dan siapa yang kau sebut sexy? Dasar mesum" Huang Zi Tao –sang kekasih berdiri tepat didepan Kris membuat lelaki ber**image **keren itu terdiam seperti seorang idiot dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan gigi majunya –ehem.

Setelah burung diatas pohon melahirkan dan lumba-lumba dilaut bertelur barulah Kris sadar dan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi –sok- tampan "Ehem. Sedang apa kau disini Tao?" Kalau tidak demi mempertahankan image kerennya didepan Tao, Kris akan meloncat-loncat dan melempar semua barang keluar lalu ikut loncat lewat jendela sekarang juga. Aksi sok Kris membuat ketiga lainya memutar mata malas.

Tao mengacuhkan aksi sok Kris, lelaki panda itu malah berbalik dan menatap Lanfen dengan lucunya "Mom~"

Seakan tau apa yang Tao maksud,Lanfen menyeret Kevin keluar. Meninggalkan dua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu. Lama hening mendominasi hanya ada pertukaran pandang antara mereka.

"Kemari **babe**" Kris yang tidak tahan dengan keheningan pun membuka suara

Tao terdiam sejenak lalu mempout-kan bibirnya lucu membuat Kris tidak tahan lagi untuk melumat mainannya itu –oh Kris, "Huh Tao tidak mau" Tao membuang muka agar air mata bahagianya yang menggenang dipelupuk mata tidak terlihat oleh Kris

"Benarkah Tao tidak mau memeluk Kris-gege yang tampanmu ini?" Goda Kris namun Tao masih tetap diam menatap keluar jendela

"Ah baiklah gege akan bercerita, mau medengarkan?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Tao adalah 'iya' bagi Kris "satu minggu yang lalu gege sedang berjalan-jalan, membeli Gucci untukmu –" Kris menyeringai melihat Tao yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar

" –Rencananya gege akan memberikan padamu saat kita bertemu, tapi tidak jadi karena kau tidak mau memelukku" Ujar Kris dengan sok jual mahal

"Gege~" Panggil Tao manja lalu berjalan ke arah Kris dan bang! Tao bergelayut manja dipangkuan Kris membuat lelaki berstatus seme itu tersenyum-senyum menang sekaligus mesum. _'Tidak berubah rupanya'_ seru Kris karena 'modus'nya berhasil.

Kris tidak membalas panggilan manja Tao, dia sibuk memeluk dan memberi Tao kecupan-kecupan entah itu diwajah,tengkuk,kepala membuat Tao terkikik geli. "Gege merindukanmu sayang"

"Tao tidak"

"Benarkah? Gege lihat ada yang sedang menahan air matanya" Kris melepaskan pelukkannya sehingga mereka saling bertatapan. Wajah Tao semakin memerah antara malu dan menahan air mata yang semakin banyak menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Menangislah Tao-er. Tidak apa-apa" Kris menghapus air mata Tao yang terjatuh. Mendengar penuturan Kris, Tao mengeluarkan semua air mata bahagianya bertemu sang kekasih,Tao menangis sambil merengek,mengolok Kris,tertawa karena bahagianya.

"Akting gege jelek sekali! Hiks apa lagi ketika scene dalam mobil, bibir gege terlihat tebal! Hiks Fan gege kenapa menjadi buruk rupa" Ingin Kris membenturkan kepalanya ditiang infus mendengar perkataan Tao namun dia hanya bisa ikut tertawa bersama Tao.

"Kalau gege tidak akting, darimana gege akan mendapatkan uang untuk membangun masa depan bersama mu baby?" **(author mual)**

"Huwee mom Tao mual kata-kata Kris gege menjijikkan" Tuhan tolong tenggelamkan aku! Teriak Kris dalam hati mendengar perkataan Tao yang sekali lagi membuatnya antara malu,gemas,dan kesal.

"Baiklah gege akan bersama yang lain saja"

"Tidakkk~"

Siang itu mereka berdua lewati dengan air mata bahagia dari Tao,godaan dan candaan dari Kris, tawa dari mereka berdua,kecupan-kecupan ringan pelepas rindu,menyantap makan siang dengan saling goda seperti yang biasa mereka lalukan dulu,hingga pasangan hyperactive itu sama-sama terlelap dalam satu pelukkan penghantar tidur yang hangat serta nyaman, memasuki dunia mimpi meninggalkan dunia nyata yang penuh rintangan.

* * *

Lelaki bermata panda itu membuka matanya perlahan, ketika sudah sepenuhnya sadar dia disugguhkan pemandangan indah yang tidak akan pernah bosan dilihatnya –wajah sang kekasih yang masih terlelap membuat Tao tersenyum lucu. Tao mengulurkan tangannya menelusuri setiap inchi wajah Kris, berhenti di hidung kris, Tao dengan usil menarik lobang hidung Kris keatas hingga terlihat seperti hidung babi, andai handphonenya berada dalam jangkauan Tao dipastikan satu foto konyol Kris akan bertambah dalam galerinya. Turun kebawah dan berhenti lagi tepat diatas bibir merah nan kenyal milik Kris, Tao yang tergoda pun mendaratkan satu kecupan manis pada bibir Kris tepat sesudahnya sang kekasih membuka mata dengan satu senyuman tampan favorite Tao dan akan selamanya hanya jadi miliknya.

'Wo Ai Ni Tao-er' Kris berkata tanpa suara pada Tao, yang dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Tao 'Wo Ai Ni Gege'

"Bangun duluan panda? Kau curang" Kris dengan cepat menaikkan Tao terlungkup di atasnya

Tao membuat pola tidak teratur pada dada tegap Kris "Gege~"

"Hm?" Kris kembali asik menghujani satu tangan Tao yang bebas dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan

"Ayo jalan-jalan!~" Ajak Tao riang, dia yakin sepenuhnya Kris tidak akan menolak

"Baiklah tuan putri Zitao ingin kemana hum?" Tanya Kris lembut membuat Tao blushing

"Disney land, pangeran wu fan"

"Hmm bagaimana ya" Goda Kris

"Ayolah gege" Tao menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sementara matanya berbinar-binar merayu Kris

"Tidak bisa sayang, waktu kita tidak banyak" Kris berujar lembut sambil mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Tao yang tertunduk lesu, "Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu di cafe milik kevin dekat **Canton Tower** sesuai janji kita? kita bisa memasak bersama,bernyanyi bersama, atau apapun yang kau mau sayang" lanjut Kris dengan usul yang lebih menarik, setidaknya disana mereka bisa menikmati waktu berduaan dengan lebih leluasa.

"Setuju!" sambut Tao antusias, "Dasar bocah" Kris kembali mengacak-acak rambut Tao

"Tao-er" panggil Kris sayang

"Apa Kris _oppa_?" balas Tao lucu sontak Kris meledakkan tawanya

"Bagaimana kau bisa kesini panda nakal?"

"Tentu saja terbang dengan pesawat gege, jangan berharap Tao terbang dengan naga khayalan-mu itu" cibir Tao membuar Kris gemas ingin memakannya sekarang juga

"Bukan yang itu maksudnya, _My baby boo_" Kris mengecup pipi gembil Tao

"Dasar gege mesum. Jadi, kami diberi waktu libur satu hari,kau tau kan ge? Saat mendengar gege masuk rumah sakit,Tao segera kesini. Jadi jangan bilang Tao tidak mencintai gege"

"Yayaya bayi besar, gege tau itu"

Setelahnya hanya terdengar perbincangan ringan diantara keduanya. Namun ketika titik hening kembali menghampiri, mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak, tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan, tidak tahu apa yang akan menjadi pembicaraan selanjutnya, karena walaupun baik-baik saja semua sudah berbeda, rasa itu pun berbeda –jika dulu hanya ada rasa cinta,kasih sayang,takut kehilangan sekarang ada rasa waswas,takut ditinggalkan (lagi) yang amat sangat,terselip kecanggungan dan lain-lain. Sampai sekarang Tao tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Kris, jalan pikiran Kris yang memilih meninggalkan Exo, meninggalkan semua yang sudah mereka bangun mulai dari tanah rata hingga sekarang menjadi gedung tinggi pencakar langit,meninggalkan berjuta kenangan indah,meninggalkan bintang-bintang bersinar diluar sana hanya untuk meraih yang lebih luas –Galaksi.

"Gege"

"Ya Tao-er?"

"Kenapa gege memilih jalan ini? Memilih keluar angkasa hanya untuk meraih sang galaksi,meninggalkan Tao bersama bintang lainnya?" Kris mengerti apa yang dimaksud panda kecilnya ini.

"Gege sakit peach" Kris kembali mengelus rambut Tao sayang

"Jangan berbohong ge! Tao benci itu"

"Gege sakit terus berakting didepan semua orang,menutupi semua kebenaran dengan topeng sedingin es ketika led kamera menyorot,ketika keringat mengalir dengan derasnya namun tidak dihargai sedikit pun,ketika gerak tubuh menjadi kaku setiap kali mendengar perintah-perintah tanpa pernah mendengar keinginanku,ketika hanya dianggap seonggok sapi bodoh yang terserah akan dibuat seperti apa sesuka hati tanpa pernah mendengar jeritannya ––" Kris menarik nafas menahan sesak

" –Lebih sakit ketika melihat kalian mengikuti jeritan keras sang tetua. Kaku seperti robot,bertopeng seperti si buruk rupa,tunduk seperti orang bodoh,buta untuk menahan keinginan,tuli untuk menolak kebenaran diluar sana,bisu untuk mengutarakan hak,lumpuh untuk berontak dan menolak –"

" –Gege lelah sayang, gege butuh kebebasan,sesuatu yang tidak dibatasi" Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Tao turun dari atas tubuh Kris,berdiri tegak dengan tangan terkepal menatap kris kecewa.

"Gege kira aku dan yang lain tidak sakit? Kami buta untuk menahan keinginan karena tidak ingin menyakiti satu sama lain, kami tuli untuk menolak tawaran diluar sana karena didalam sana sudah lebih dari cukup, bisu untuk mengutarakan hak karena memikirkan hak yang lainnya,kami lumpuh untuk memberontak karena tidak ingin saling menjatuhkan lalu menghancurkan semua yang sudah kami bangun mulai dari nol! Gege kira kami baik-baik saja ge?! –"

" –Aku kecewa padamu,tapi terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Wu Yi Fan-ssi"

"_Suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti, sayang-ku_" Tao segera berlari keluar ruang rawat setelah kalimat terakhir Kris meninggalkan sang kekasih didalam mematung menatap kepergiaannya dengan pandangan menyesal.

Bagai seribu pisau menghujam mereka (lagi), kenyataan tidak pernah seindah mimpi mereka dulu. Kris yang merasa semua pilihannya adalah tepat, mematahkan kepercayaan Tao dengan kepergian. Tao yang merasa semua pilihan Kris adalah salah,merobek-robek hati Kris dengan penolakkan.

'_Kuharap aku adalah gadis biasa dan kau adalah pemuda biasa yang saling jatuh cinta dan bahagia selamanya,Kris-ge' –Tao_

'_Aku berharap kau adalah wanita cantik disebelah rumahku dan aku adalah lelaki mapan yang berada disebelah rumahmu,lalu kita saling jatuh cinta dan menikah,Tao-er' –Kris_

* * *

**-Desember 31, 2014-**

Kris sudah keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini, dia harus mengejar penerbangan ke Guangzhou,tapi sampai sekarang pun Kris tidak bisa menghubungi Tao,telfon tidak pernah diangkat apalagi membalas pesan.

"Ayo cepatlah sedikit pemalas,jangan memandangi handphone dengan wajah mengenaskan seperti itu" Sepupu yang merangkap menjadi manager dengan julukan 'Baymax-ge" itu pun menarik tangan Kris yang ogah-ogahan.

Setelah duduk dikursi pesawar Kris masih saja tidak bisa duduk diam,selalu bergerak-gerak membuat sepupunya jengah, "Percuma kau menunggu seperti itu, lebih baik kau pikirkan bagaimana cara meminta maaf padanya secara langsung,lelaki itu bertindak bukan omongan saja" 'Baymax' memberikan handphonenya yang berisikan web terbuka dengan judul _**'Cara Manis Meminta Maaf Kepada Pasangan'**_

"Cih kekanakkan" Remeh Kris namun –"Yah tapi bolehlah" sekejap lelaki itu berubah pikiran dan tersenyum polos. Beberapa saat setelah mengutak-atik handphone sekaligus otak, Kris menyeringai misterius

'_Tunggu kejutan dariku sayang'_

* * *

Berbeda Kris, berbeda pula Tao yang sedang uring-uringan diatas panggung dimana mereka sedang melakukan gladi resik agar acara berjalan dengan lancar. Tao berguling kekanan-kekiri sambil bergumam aneh mengundang tanda tanya besar bagi seorang –Oh Sehun. Sehun mendekati Tao lalu duduk disebelahnya, Tao balik memandang Sehun dengan tanda tanya.

"Angkat telfon-nya,balas pesannya. Jangan menyiksa diri sendiri" Suara Sehun terdengar ringan seakan tau pasti apa yang terjadi

"Yifan-ge bukan?" Tao pun mengangguk

"Biar kutebak, kemarin kau bertemu Yifan-ge lalu kalian bertengkar karena alasannya meninggalkan kau disini bersama kami, benar?" tebak Sehun tepat

"Hmm" Hanya itu yang keluar dari belahan bibir Tao

"Hey kau tau? Aku dan luhan juga pernah seperti itu. Memang awalnya aku marah,aku kecewa,tapi aku juga berfikir dari sudut pandangnya,aku mencoba mengerti. Itu berhasil dan kau juga hanya harus mencoba mengerti Yifan-ge. Aku yakin ini tidak mudah untuknya, Tao Hyung"

Tao terdiam mendengar saran dari Sehun. Hell! Sejak kapan makne tukang rusuh seperti sehun menjadi lebih dewasa darinya.

"Well, akan kucoba"

* * *

**Angin malam menusuk kulit Tao yang masih setia menikmati langit malam sambil menunggu kepulangan kekasih tercinta, sejak Showcase usai Kris tidak ikut pulang ke hotel dengan alasan ada urusan sebentar, namun sampai jarum jam menujukkan pukul satu dini hari pun Kris belum kembali.**

'**Sebentar apanya' Tao menghela nafas lalu berbalik masuk dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa hotel, dia tidak tega tidur terlebih dahulu sementara Kris entah dimana, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama, akhirnya ia menyelam dunia mimpi.**

**Tidak lama pintu kamar hotel pun terbuka pelan, sangat pelan agar seseorang yang tengah tidur tidak terbangun. Kris, sosok itu mendekat ke arah sofa dimana Tao berada mensejajarkan tubuhnya.**

"**Sudah tidur rupanya, baguslah" Kris menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi mata indah Tao dengan lembut, lalu beralih menggengam tangan kekasihnya itu**

"**Hey induk panda, sebentar lagi gege tidak bisa menggengam tanganmu sebebas ini, menemanimu belanja, memelukmu, menikmati wajahmu sedekat ini, menjagamu sedekat ini, menenangkanmu, jadilah Huang Zi Tao yang baik, jadilah Tao yang kuat, jangan menyusahkan yang lain dengan sifat manjamu itu, karena hanya gege-lah tempatmu bermanja. Jangan menangis dan berhentilah melihat komentar-komentar para hatersmu, jangan melukai diri, jangan memaksakan latihan jika lelah, jadilah dewasa sayang, karena gege tidak bisa terus membimbingmu seperti ini –"**

" –**Satu hal lagi yang harus kau ingat sampai kapan pun gege hanya milikmu dan akan terus mencintaimu, Huang Zi Tao" Kris mengecup bibir peach Tao dengan penuh cinta dan perasaan bercampur aduk.**

**Tepat setelah Kris memundurkan wajahnya, Tao membuka mata dan tersenyum melihat Kris "Gege sudah pulang"**

"**Ya Tao-er, dan waktunya tidur nyenyak. Kembali lah tidur" Kris memindahkan tubuh ringan Tao ke atas tempat tidur hotel yang jauh lebih empuk dan nyaman dari sofa tadi.**

"**Gege jangan pergi lama-lama" Gumam Tao seraya mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris.**

'**Tidak lama Tao, hanya jauh'**

"**Ya Tao, berentilah jadi cerewet dan tidur. Sleep tight, Have a nice dream panda" Satu kecupan manis didapat Tao lagi sebelum kembali menutup mata**

* * *

**Kris duduk menikmati sarapan paginya dengan tenang sebelum pintu kamar hotel dibuka kencang oleh Tao. Kris berdiri tenang melihat Tao dihadapannya dengan wajah kesal, "Kata Suho hyung, gege tidak ikut kami pulang ke Korea hari ini, benar?" Tanya Tao langsung dengan nada kesal sementara Kris hanya mengangguk**

"**Kenapa tidak bilang dulu?"**

"**Gege masih rindu rumah Tao-er" Kris mencubit gemas pipi Tao**

"**Tapi –" Ucapan Tao terpotong dengan pelukkan erat Kris yang tiba-tiba**

"**Sudahlah jangan marah-marah seperti anak kecil begini. Gege akan menyusul kalian 2 hari lagi, gege tidak kemana-mana. Nanti gege bawakkan masakan Mama untukmu" Kris bisa merasakan anggukan kepala Tao didalam pelukkanya**

"**Bagus sekarang kita kebawah, semuanya pasti sudah menunggu seekor panda yang tersesat disini" **

"**Gege!" Kris tertawa kencang melihat ekspersi sebal Tao**

**Setelah memastikan semua sudah diurus dan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Tao dan member EXO lainnya bersiap-siap meninggalkan hotel menuju bandara Shanghai.**

"**Huang Zi Tao" panggil Kris sebelum Tao menutup pintu mobil EXO-M**

'**Wo Ai Ni' Ucap Kris tanpa suara**

* * *

Tao turun dari mobil dengan mantap, semantap keputusannya menemui Kris sesuai janji mereka. Tao menyerngit heran mendapati 3 mobil lainnya di parkiran namun tidak dihiraukanya terlebih jauh. Pemuda panda itu menarik nafas kuat lalu merapikan penampilannya sebelum masuk ke dalam cafe, dia menerka-nerka apa yang ada di dalam sana pasalnya kaca-kaca cafe memang ditutup.

'Kau bisa Tao!' semangat Tao pada dirinya sendiri sebelum melangkah masuk. Namun yang ia dapat hanya keadaan gelap gulita dan suhu dingin menusuk kulit Tao yang mulai gemetar. "K-kris gege" panggil Tao pelan sambil meraba-raba sekitar mencari pegangan.

"Kris ge!" panggil Tao semakin kencang ketika merasakan bunyi-bunyi menakutkan

"Aaaaa! Tidak lepaskan aku! Tolong!" Teriak Tao kencang saat satu atau dua orang menahan tubuhnya dari arah belakang, Tao bergetar semakin hebat, air mata dan keringat dingin mengucur deras ketika langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. 'Habislah aku' pikirnya

**Tap tap tap** –langkah kaki itu semakin dekat dan semakin dekat

'Kris gege tolong aku' doa Tao dalam hati sebelum menutup matanya pasrah ketika merasakan langkah kaki itu berhenti namun tidak dengan langkah kaki lainnya, satu persatu lampu dihidupkan dan –

"HAPPY NEW YEAR HUANG ZI TA –"

_Bruk!_ Tao tidak sadarkan diri didekapan dua orang yang menahan tubuhnya –Sehun dan Kai

* * *

Tao merasa berat dikepalanya, ia ingin membuka mata namun diurungkan ketika mendengar percakapan beberapa orang

'_Apa dia sudah bangun?'_ ujar sebuah suara berat dengan nada lembut yang khawatir

'_Belum'_ balas suara lain yang disusul desahan frustasi beberapa orang

'_Ini salah si albino itu, dia memegang Tao hyung terlalu kuat'_

'_Heh kenapa aku? Ini salah dia yang membuat suara terlalu seram'_

'_Sudah sudah –'_

'_Kau menyalahkan ku bocah? Salahkan –'_

'_Kai,Sehun,Chanyeol berhenti sekarang atau tidak ada jatah makan malam'_ putus suara lembut lainnya

Kai? Sehun? Chanyeol? Sepertinya Tao kenal nama-nama itu. Pelan-pelan Tao membuka matanya menatap datar sekumpulan manusia yang bisa disebut EXO didepannya.

"Tao-ya, kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan yang melihat Tao telah sadar berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah tempat tidur dimana Tao berada

"Tao hyung!" Sehun siap-siap melompat dan memeluk Tao sebelum kerah baju belakangnya di tarik Kris, pada akhirnya Sehun mencium lantai. Poor Oh Sehun

Kris menjaga jarak dari teman-temannya yang sedang menanyakan keadaan Tao, setelah dirasa cukup Kris berdeham sambil menatap penuh arti teman-temannya. "Ah ya! Waktunya camilan, ada yang mau ikut?" Xiumin yang mengerti pun memberi kode kepada teman-temannya untuk meninggalkan seekor panda dan naga itu sendiri. Setelah hanya ada mereka berdua, Kris mendekat ke arah Tao yang masih menatapnya datar

"Tao-er? Kau tidak apa-apa kan sayang? Maafkan aku okey? Gege hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu tapi tidak tahu kalau kau akan pingsan begini hehehe" Kris terkekeh pelan diakhir kalimatnya, Tao reflek menoleh kearah Kris. Kris masih bisa mentertawainya setelah apa yang terjadi? Huh.

Tao yang geram sudah sampai ubun-ubun mendorong tubuh besar Kris yang tidak dalam posisi siaga hingga terjengkang kebawah tempat tidur. Pray for Kris.

Kris menatap Tao yang sudah berlari ke balkon dengan tidak percaya, tega-teganya dia mendorong kekasihnya yang tampan itu hingga terjengkang. Dengan rasa sakit di bagian belakangnya Kris menyusul Tao, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hey jangan marah lagi sayang" ucap Kris lembut tanpa sautan dari Tao, "Gege memberi kejutan memang berniat untuk meminta maaf padamu, gege tidak bermaksud membuatmu terkejut hingga pingsan, sungguh"

Tao berbalik menatap datar Kris yang mendesah pasrah. Kris meraih kedua tangan kekasihnya, menggengamnya erat –sangat erat "Jangan seperti ini Tao. Maaf gege memang bukan lelaki yang bisa dengan leluasa mengutarakan isi hati. Gege minta maaf peach, suatu saat kau pasti mengerti kenapa gege dan luhan meninggalkan kalian. Tapi harus kau tau sayang, gege sangat merindukanmu, gege ingin melakukan banyak hal ketika bertemu denganmu, jadi jangan seperti ini. –" Kris tediam sebentar masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk " –Ah apa lagi yang harus gege katakan"

Kris menatap Tao yang sudah banjir air mata membuat lelaki Kanada itu panik segera menarik Tao kedalam pelukkannya "Hey,hey kenapa menangis peach?"

"Ge –hiks _dubuqi_ –hiks"

Kris melepaskan pelukkannya, menangkup kedua pipi Tao, menatap matanya dalam "Gege mengerti Tao-er, jangan menangis seperti ini kau terlihat jelek"

"Gege menyebalkan!" Tao menyerang dada Kris yang tengah tertawa dengan pukulan ringan

Merasa lelah, Kris menangkap kedua tangan Tao yang masih bergerak-gerak liar. Memberi kecupan ringan yang lama kelamaan menjadi dalam dan penuh cinta, Tao pun menikmatinya dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris, sementara sang kekasih yang tidak ingin kalah pun memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya. Merasa pasokkan udara semakin menipis Tao memukul-mukul ringan dada Kris yang dengan sangat tidak rela menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir peach kesayangannya sejak beberapa tahun belakangan.

"Berniat membunuhku secara halus tuan Wu?" ujar Tao sinis yang hanya dibalas kekehan ringan dari Kris

"Wo ai ni, Wu Zi Tao" disatukannya keningnya dan kening Tao

"Wo ye ai ni, Wu Yi Fan" sebuah senyum cantik nan tulus Tao layangkan untuk Kris yang gemas, ketika sedikit lagi kedua belah bibir itu menyatu –

_Brak! _"Tao-Ya! Kau sudah sadar?"

"Tao! kami datang membawa camilan kesukaanmu! Eh?!"

"KIM JOONMYUN ZHANG YIXING!"

* * *

**April 23, 2015 -[****Tao's father gives interview, says his son has agreed to leave]**

'_Suatu hari itu datang ge. Aku mengerti' _–sent

**-SELESAI-**

* * *

a/n

H-halo! *readers siap pisau* *mau ngerajam aca*

hehehe maaf ya baru muncul &amp; baru update ff ini setelah semuanya terjadi/?

Yak! ini ff berasa drama sekali ya hehehe._. ampuni otak drama aca ya readers, ampun ya para senpai hehehe._.

maaf juga kalau feel nya gak dapet *damai damai*, aca masih punya satu ff on going ya (Never gonna be the same), mudah-mudahan bisa cepet update ya doain &amp; semangatin okee. pada penasaran kan si Nara anak siapa? hubungan SuTao apa? pokok masalahnya dimana? ehehe makanya tetep tungguin yaa *ditabok readers*

Oh ya aca juga mohon jangan bash chara oke? aca sayang bgt sama Kris &amp; Tao, kalo liat mereka di bash suka panas-dingin sendiri hehehe, enak kita damai-damai aja lah, aca juga gak terlalu syok kok tentang pilihan jalan Tao sekarang, yang penting dia sehat &amp; seneng aca juga ikut seneng, huhuhu KrisTao-ku..

aca jg bakal tetep dukung &amp; cinta KrisTao! semangat KTs! cinta Kristao!

Thanks To:

Guest|uknow69|zakurafrezee|Aiko Michishige|LVenge|ace-wang| |Re-Panda68|naomitao|kaname

|melitakim88|peachpetals|DahsyatNyaff|VijnaPutri|meliarisky7|JonginDO|AulChan12

sparklingCHAN|Ammi Gummy|JEANNN|Dandeliona96|Wu Yizhu680|Xyln|YuRhachan|Guest077|Ammi Gummy

arizu|annisakkamjong|oshzt ngambang|LucciaPHailang|pantao

Dan para silent readers:)

**WO AI NI HUANG ZI TAO, WU YI FAN!**


End file.
